Lesser Demon Cat (Uber Rare Cat)
Lesser Demon Cat is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked via the Rare Cat Capsule during The Dynamites event. True Form greatly increases his attack power and health. Cat Evolves into Greater Demon Cat '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Balrog Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros * gargantuan DPS (highest in game when talented) * Extremely high attack power for a quick attacker. * Quick attacks * High health. * Immune to Weaken. * Quick cooldown and cheap cost for an Uber Rare unit with such high stats (talents make him even cheaper). * Fast moving * Multiple knockbacks Cons * Single-target attacks. * Poor range. Strategy/Usage * Use Lesser Demon Cat for mildly tanky enemies, such as Master A., Kory, Dober P.D, THE SLOTH, or even Crazed Gross Cat, to deal some damage quickly. * Do not use him against hordes of enemies; he can be overwhelmed due to the lack of an area attack. * It is recommended to back him up with area-attacking units with long range (like Salon Cat) to clear peons that get in the way of his attacks. Wave attackers are a wise choice to use, as they can wipe away peons that are behind the boss. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2000 *Chapter 2: $3000 *Chapter 3: $4000 Upgrading Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30 = 6,490,800 Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Attack Up: Adds 20% attack power per level at 33% health, up to 200% (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Wave Resist: Reduces wave attack by 5% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Cost Down: Reduces cost by $50/75/100 per level up to $500/750/1000 (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A character resembling an oni yōkai in Japanese folklore, wielding a spiked club and wearing a shoulder guard with a cat's face. *Evolved Form: Now wears upper body armour and a cat mask on his forehead. Wields a sword and has red eyes. *True Form: The demon is now much larger, with the top of his head (and the hair on his arms) burning with hellfire. His horns are also more curved and prominent, as well as his shoulder plate being more shaded in. Balrog hops much higher too, and wears a necklace of skulls and a loincloth with mysterious boards attached to it. Attacks by swinging a larger club or torch-like object, with a flame at the end and a Cat which looks to be in agony. Trivia * Lesser Demon Cat used to be one of the few Uber Rares that lacked an ability. After update 5.3.1, however, he gained immunity weakening effects. * Lesser Demon Cat is very similar to an Oni, a Japanese yōkai with a Kanabo as a weapon and two horns on its head. * His first two forms' descriptions both have typos (the repetition of a). * Balrog Cat is a reference to Lord of the Rings. The Balrog was the name of the demon which Gandalf fought which then lead to Gandalf's death (and eventual rebirth). * A level 30 Balrog Cat with maxed Talents has the highest DPS of all cat units, with 33,750 (101,250 when strengthened). * When Lesser Demon Cat moves, he doesn't actually stay still, instead his sprite moves backwards to make it seem like he is still. This is more noticeable when he is slowed. Gallery Lesser Demon Cat Attack Animation.gif|Lesser Demon Cat's attack animation Greater Demon Cat Attack Animation.gif|Greater Demon Cat's attack animation Lesser Demon Cat Description (EN).PNG|Normal Form Description (EN) Greater Demon Cat Description (EN).PNG|Evolved Form description (EN) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/045.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%b5%b4%a4%cb%a4%e3%a4%f3%a4%de ---- Units Release Order: << Cat Machine | Maiko Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Single Target Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Cost Down Talent Category:Resist Wave Cats Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity